planning the escape
by singLIKEaBIRD
Summary: I UPDATED IT fang and max have been captured and are in the school waiting hoping that sum1 will find them but in the meantime they see that there is sumthin between themmits still i progress this is my first story i wrote chap. 2 sp please R
1. the reunion

Fang's POV

I was caught with no choice but to give in and let them take me.

I took a careful glance around the dank room; I didn't know where max and the rest of the flock were but at least I knew they were safe. I got up gingerly still faint from the struggle my shirt was torn and covered in blood that wasn't my own.

I hated not knowing whether I would live or die. I felt trapped in my own despair I wish I knew where max was; I wish I could see her beautiful face. There was so much I needed to tell her before…..this.

I got up and walked over to the cot in the corner of the dark prison they had thrown me in unconscious only the night before. Suddenly the metal door flung open and a dark figure walked into the room, just before it was slammed shut. It took one look at me and started running in my direction as it got closer the figure formed into a beautiful girl. Max.

She threw her long slender arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug.

It seemed like the moment lasted forever before we broke apart. She looked up into my eyes.

MAX'S POV

He had no idea how happy I was to see him. I gave him a brief hug and then gazed into his dark eyes hoping to get lost in them. Fang broke the silence with a happy sigh.

"Where are the others" He said still holding on to my hand

"Their safe I left them with Emma and her mom while I came back to rescue you" I replied while testing the sturdiness of the cot.

He walked over to me with a questioning expression on his face (which surprised me, you rarely see any expression when your talking to fang)

"I got caught"

"Nah, really" said fang with a smirk.

"Shut-up fang this is serious"

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood"

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile at how guilty he looked

"So how do you suppose we get out of her" I said hating the uncertainty in my voice.

He looked at me and I knew that there was practically no hope unless Iggy found a way to save us

(thanx! R&R please tell me what you would like to happen next I'll update soon :p)


	2. sweet dreams

Fang sat down beside me with a long exaggerated sigh.

"I wish it were different" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish you hadn't come for me then you wouldn't be in this mess"

I looked at him with a dumfounded expression tearing its way across my face.

"So what you're saying is that you think I would let you die here and leave me all alone to take care of the flock by my self? I don't think so! You're not getting out of it that easily!"

I said with a triumphant smile.

I think I saw a flicker of a smile cross his face but it was gone so fast I doubt it was even there.

"Ha ha! Very funny but now it's my turn to be serious"** (N/A: does that sentence make sense)**

"Sorry"

"Well we better get some sleep, we'll need energy if we're gonna get out of here alive"

"Oh very optimistic" I replied sarcastically

And then it hit us. There was only ONE cot! We looked at each other in complete silence.

Then finally fang interrupted.

"I'll sleep on the floor you take the bed"

"No, I'll sleep on the floor you take the bed.

"NO! I'm the guy and I'll sleep on the floor"

"Well that's sexist and pigheaded; I'll sleep on the floor!

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

He sighed heavily

"Listen" he said " why don't we both sleep on the bed its big enough and we've known each other all our lives so who cares I'm tired your tired so lets just get some sleep and forget about it huh?

I nodded kind of unsure but I willingly laid down beside fang on the medium sized cot an finally drifted to sleep.

But not for long!

**(n/a: ha ha I love to leave you guys on your toes lets just say I have some major plans for this story anyway sorry bout the emma thing I really meant ella anyway please leave me lots of reviews hope you enjoyed it I will be adding chapies soon as I can so stay posted PS: sorry this chapter's so short I'll try to write a long one soon**


	3. love and an unexpected visitor

Fang's POV

I woke suddenly. At first not knowing where I was.

I looked over at Max curled up beside me facing the other way.

Her breathing was coming in short huffs meaning that she wasn't sleeping very soundly

I felt sorry for her she never really got any rest she was always worried about the rest of the flock. I get so frustrated that she won't ever let anyone help her not even me.

It was probably around 3:00am and I couldn't sleep. I thought back to the day back to the day I was caught.

Wewere all eating at a McDonalds laughing at each other when we noticed a large bus park out side the door at first we paid it little mind until we what was getting out of it. Erasers. In the next moment Iggy and the younger ones were flying swiftly to the meeting place that we had a decided on. The cliff. and it was just me and max fighting for our lives we thought we could take them but then a whole other bus parked and they came fleeing in. they were closing in on us. I looked over at fang she was surrounded and had no way out. With a sudden spurt of energy I finished off the one I was fighting and was on my way over to her.

I had managed to free her from them when I realized that we couldn't take them on our own and the only way to get out of it was if someone stayed here and held them off while the other one flew away. I looked at Max and told her to go. But her being her stubborn self wouldn't listen. I made my way over to her and pushed her out of the mob of erasers I explained to her that the flock needed her and the only way for her to get out alive is if I hold them off while she ran for it "l come back for you" she said. "I promise"

She then turned around unfurling her beautiful wings and gracefully took off into the sky.

I watched her turn around one last time before I was hit in the head and knocked unconscious. And that's how I ended up here

I propped myself up on one elbow and watched her sleep, counting every breath she took.

She looked so beautiful; her silky blonde hair lay lightly over her shoulders. He wanted to wrap his arms around her while she slept peacefully her head on his chest. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, how the only time he didn't feel alone was when he was with her and how he wanted to hold her and never let he go.

She turned over on her on her other side yawning and laid her soft hand on his stomach. He jumped at the sudden movement he could feel the heat radiating through is thin ripped black t-shirt

He laid his head back down beside hers she was facing him now so he could feel her warm comforting breath mingling with his own loving the way it felt he slowly fell asleep.

Max's POV

I woke early the next morning and realized something was holding me opened my eyes to find fang; his firm muscular arms were wrapped protectively around me. I was shocked. But I found my self unwilling to move. Not because I couldn't but because I didn't want to. I looked up at his face, it was surprisingly peaceful I've known fang all my life and I don't think that I have ever seem him look this way before. He looked…happy, truly happy. In my amazement I found myself cuddling into him I pushed my forehead into his hard chest and let my eyes drift shut. I wished this moment would never end; I wanted to die there wrapped in his arms.

I suddenly felt his ruff but tender hand move down my body to rest on the small of my back. I curled my around his and put my hand on his shoulder.

For the first time in my entire life I felt safe, it was like the whole world just fell away and all that was left was us.

I then became aware that fang was awake I didn't move or make a sound just laid there.

Fang's POV

I couldn't believe it. There she was cuddled up in my arms. I could tell she was awake by her breathing but why hadn't she moved? Why hadn't she pushed away from me?

I loved the way she felt against me her comforting scent evoking every part of me.

"Fang?" she suddenly whispered against my chest

I moved to where I could see her face.

"Yeah" I whispered back, searching her eyes hoping to find a clue to what she was about to say

"I…I love you"

Max's POV

I sat there waiting, hoping he wouldn't just laugh in my face. He was looking into my eyes his face expressionless as usual. But he didn't laugh instead he just pulled me closer to him and kissed me I was so surprised that I jumped when our lips met.

We kissed for what seemed like forever before we had to take a breath.

"I love you to, Max" fang whispered against my lips and then he kissed me again

Fang's POV

I was enjoying the feel of max's lips soft under mine when the large door flung open and Ari walked in.

"Are you two having a good time?"

**(N/A: hey you guys I tried to make this chap. a little longer and this is just the start of the faxness trust me there's much more any way please leave me sum reviews. thanx!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE srry

I'm sorry for the extremely long intermission I wuz having some minor issues with someone who was once very clo.….** AWWWW! WHO AM I KIDDING I BROKE UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND! **but I'm over him now and I'll get back to my story writing ASAP (meaning something will be posted either tomorrow or the next day I promise) plz feel free flame me unmercifully for my extremely inconsiderate pause I would like to thank these people for giving me sum pretty dern good reviews!

THANX YOU:

EndlessHope

CrimsonScarz

The-only-english-rose

Maximum Ride all the way

O'Future Ruler Maria Larry

Plainlyironic

FanIggyLuver

Blackivy16

nellabella41

AnonymousChic14

Fang's lover

Angelz on edge

SilentSniper

Maximum-calories

QuEeNoFwHiNiNg

THANK YOU ALL I REALLY APPRECIATE UR TOTALLY AWESOME SUPPORT

PS: I luv ur really original names SilentSniper's my faovourite one though


	5. Ari sorry its sooo short

**(SOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS ****ITS**** BEEN FOREVER BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I have this really ****suckie****homelife**** moms an ****acholic**** dad doesn't know the meaning of the word "Work" so I had to get a job move to all the way across the country and live through my ****parents**** divorce while trying not to have a mental breakdown (the only reason I really care about having a mental breakdown or not is ****cuz**** I have a 12 year old brother that needs me) so please ****for give**** me this is the only way for me to express myself freely and I have the whole thing written already so have fun)**

Fang's POV

Ari. God I hate him... no not hate, its worse than that, I absolutely despise the createn. I've finally gotten what I wanted for… well…. All my life and guess who has to show up. I jump up reflexively assuming a fighting position. Max did the same

"Ari, what a pleasant surprise" Max said vehemently. "I would ask you to join us but I don't think eight year old mutant freaks are allowed to participate in PG-13 rated events" there's my girl always ready to fight

(**srry**** my cousin needs to get on the computer I'll get back to this tomorrow)(Ari is eight rite or is it six ****uggggghhh**** I'm ****soo**** confused)**


	6. Questions

**(A/N: so ****srry**** you guys (wow I've been ****apologsing**** a lot) about the first person third person thing ****its**** been a while since I wrote that last part so I'm ****kinda**** still warming up to writing again ****thanx**** for your awesome reviews the rest will be in first person ****kay****srry**** again)****(Ari OOC)**

An annoyed expression flashed quickly across his face and then was gone replaced with a sly smirk. "Don't flatter yourself" said Ari coyly "I'm over you"

"What do you want?" I asked pointedly interrupting their disgusting conversation about the seven year olds sick crush on Max. Ugh.

"Well, They sent me in to ask you questions." **(A/N: sorry about the ****cheezyness**** I changed my mind suddenly you know how it gets)**

**"**Why don't they just ask us themselves?" Max demanded

"I dunno" Ari shrugged

Max had moved so she was just behind me now. She put a hand on my shoulder, I hadn't noticed that I was still in a fighting stance. I slowly relaxed into a more natural position.

"what makes you think we'll answer them?" I said steadily

Smiling he ignored my question" Max, when was the last time you had a neural energy blast"

She looked at Ari with a bored expression displayed across her gentle face. "Whhhaaaaa?!"

"the brain explosions Max" I said quietly

Well when you walked in the room I suddenly had nausea but I don't think that counts.

Wrong answer. Ari pulled out a rectangular remote looking thing and pressed the red button.

Max started screaming suddenly, and going into what looked like convusions. That was when I noticed the silver cuff around her rist. I had one on mine to

"MAX!" I yelled and caught her before she fell to the hard ground

Max's POV

"Wrong answer"

The pain It hurts all over. I screamed out.

"FANG MAKE IT STOP" I yelled "PLEASE!"

I couldn't hold myself up anymore and I started to fall but then I felt fangs strong warm arms wrap around me to hold me up. I was crying now Fang was saying something but I couldn't quite catch exactly what it was.

I could feel myself slowly slipping away. And then the pain was gone just as fast as it had come.

I opened my eyes. My head was in fangs lap and he was looking at me his eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Are you O.K.?" he said gently moving the hair away from my face and out of my eyes

"Yeah, I think so" he carefully helped me to my feet and then turned to look at Ari.

"Fine, we'll answer your questions"

"When was your last _brain explosion_?" he smiled happily as he said it

"last Tuesday"

"Do you remember what you saw"

Fang looked at me and I shook my head slightly.

"No"

"On a scale of one to ten how painful are they"

"1000" I said exsaspereated.

"Thank you for your cooperation now I have to go" Ari walked out of the room.

I fell back on the bed with a sigh and looked at fang. He sat down beside me and took my hand and kissed it I smiled at him

"we'll get out of this I promise" he said and started kissing me again


End file.
